1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the same, which may prevent image quality defects due to charge variation in a liquid crystal panel having a reduced number of data lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices display an image using electrical and optical properties of liquid crystals. Liquid crystals have anisotropy in which, e.g., refractive indices and dielectric constants are different between the major axis and the minor axis of molecules. The molecular arrangement and optical properties of liquid crystals are easily adjustable. Liquid crystal display devices display an image by varying the arrangement direction of liquid crystal molecules depending on the magnitude of an electric field to adjust transmittance of light passing through a polarizing plate.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel in which a plurality of pixels is arranged in a matrix form, and drive circuits including a gate driver to drive gate lines of the liquid crystal panel and a data driver to drive data lines of the liquid crystal panel.
To reduce the cost of the liquid crystal display device, it has been contemplated to reduce the number of output channels of the data driver by reducing the number of data lines while maintaining resolution of the liquid crystal panel.
For example, a Double Rate Driving (DRD) model or Triple Rate Driving (TRD) model liquid crystal display device has been proposed, in which two or three horizontally adjacent sub-pixels are connected to a single data line and are sequentially driven by different gate lines, whereby the number of data lines and the number of output channels of the data driver may be reduced to one half or one third compared to existing data lines and output channels. The TRD model liquid crystal display device may reduce the number of data lines and the number of output channels of the data driver more than the DRD model liquid crystal display device, thereby advantageously achieving lower manufacturing costs.
A TRD liquid crystal display device of the related art mainly adopts horizontal 3-dot inversion driving in order to minimize flickering and reduce power consumption. In this case, high-charge sub-pixels, to which a data voltage having the same polarity as a previous data voltage is supplied, and low-charge sub-pixels, to which a data voltage having an inverted polarity opposite to that of a previous data voltage is supplied, may be divided on a per horizontal or vertical line basis or on a per color basis, which may cause image quality defects, such as horizontal or vertical linear spots, due to charge variation.
For example, in the TRD liquid crystal display device of the related art using 3-dot inversion driving, only a data voltage to be supplied to a Red (R) sub-pixel is polarity inverted as compared to a previous data voltage, which results in the low-charge R sub-pixel. Therefore, charge variation between the low-charge R sub-pixel and high-charge Green (G)/Blue (B) sub-pixels causes low-temperature reddish phenomenon.